Amor,Celos y Traicion el fic
by Monica Black Radcliffe
Summary: Esta Historia trata de la época de los merodeadores, todo empieza en 6 año....espero k les guste nn


Capitulo 1: De Camino a Hogwarts  
----------------------------------------

Eran las nueve de la mañana del 1° de septiembre, una mañana muy calurosa… una de las peores que hubo durante el verano "Según" estaban diciendo en el Telediario de la mañana…

-Hoy tenemos un día esplendoroso…con mucho calor afuera si puedo decir a mi opinión, es el mejor día para disfrutar de la playa cientos de londinenses están hiendo a las playas a disfrutar de este clima así que si usted esta en casa le aconsejo que salga! Y no deje pasar este hermo...

-En eso tiene razón el señor locutor hoy hace un calor de los mas sofocante U.U –_Dijo una chica de cabellos rojos fuego y hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que en ese momento apago el televisor y termino de ordenar sus cosas…_

-Lilianne! –_Se oyó una gritona desde la escalera_- Si no te das prisa perderás el estupido tren que te llevara a la escuela de locos –Dijo lo ultimo en un tono de voz frió y se alejo de la escalera.

-Si lo se Petunia…ya voy…-Dijo la chica de cabello rojo, y termino de meter sus cosas ordenadamente en su baúl, ya estaba tan acostumbrada a que su hermana Petunia llamara "Escuela de locos" a esa escuela que tanto le gustaba donde había conocido a sus mejores amiga _(Ginger, Karinha, Giovanna y Belle)_ y en la que también había conocido a personas tan ególatras, y presumidas...Entre una de ellas se encontraba James Potter...la persona a la que Lily detestaba...y que aun recordaba lo que paso el ultimo día del curso…

_**Flash Back…**_

-Potter! Como pudiste! Te odio! eres de lo peor!..no puedo creer que cayeras tan bajo!-Grito Lily

-Jajajaja vamos Evans! ya te dije que NO fui yo…mira te ves muy guapa así de enojada-Dijo un chico de pelo desordenado y ojos marrones sonriéndole coquetamente

Kari, Belle y Gio se encontraban anonadadas x los gritos que pegaba su amiga, jamás la habían visto así y lo único que podían hacer era escuchar y no intervenir…Mientras tanto Ginger tomaba del brazo a su amiga así evitando que se abalanzara sobre Potter…

-Eres un idiota!** Como se te ocurre ponerme moco de Trol en cabello! Me lo has arruinado!**

**-Evans espérate…que no fui yo!**

**-No!... Asume la responsabilidad Potter! Se que fuiste tu! **

**-No!...y ya déjame en paz…**

**-Así se habla Cornamenta – Intervino un chico muy apuesto de cabello azul y hermosos ojos grises, que en ese momento se había posado junto al joven de cabello desordenado y miraba a Lily**

**-Tu cállate! –Dijo Ginger **

**-Hey tranquila Calabacita además tu no me callas a mi –Sonrió coquetamente el chico de cabello azulado y se paso una mano x el cabello guiñándole un ojo**

**-Jodete ¬¬**

**-Uyy! Sabes algo? Púdrete! –Dijo Lily toda roja de ira y le echo una mirada de odio al Joven de pelo desordenado y a su amigo, entonces salio del Gran Comedor sin importarle que los demás la vieran y que los Profesores estuvieran ahí presentes.**

**-Hey Evans! Espera! No fui yo! –Grito James –Eres un idiota Colagusano! Te pasaste!**

**-Lo...lo...si...siento...James...no volverá a pasar –Dijo con un tono de disculpa en la voz y siguió escondido detrás de un chico de dulces ojos color miel y cabello castaño**

**- ¬¬ **

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

-Como lo detesto...-Murmuraba Lily mientras tomaba su baúl y bajaba para reunirse con sus padres y su hermana

-Estas lista hija? –Dijo su madre

-Si nn

-Démonos prisa! –Dijo Petunia urgente –Tengo que venir a arreglarme Vernon me invito a salir y quiero llegar a tiempo –Le echo una mirada de "Yo tengo novio y tu no" –Tengo que estar muy guapa cuando el venga… es tan apuesto –Con tono soñador

Lily lo único que hizo fue sonreír mientras se dirigían a King Croo's –No perderás tu cita por mi culpa hermana –Sonrió Lily

En ese momento se oyó una voz muy familiar y a Lily le dio una alegría volver a escucharlas…

-Hey Lil! –Grito Ginger una chica de cabello anaranjado y hermosos ojos morados brillantes-Amiga que tal pasaste el verano? –Sonrió

-No me quejo –Sonrió, se despidió de sus padres y de su hermana y atravesó con Ginger la barrera-Aun no llegan Kari, Gio y Belle?

-Tranquila amiga aquí están –Abordaron el Expresso y se reunieron en un vagón con Kari nieta del Gran Albus Dumbledore, Giovanna Moonseley y Arabella Figg, juntas las cinco formaban a "Las Nighcats"

-Lil! Por fin llegas! –Dijeron las Nighcats al unísolo y se abalanzaron sobre Lily y Ginger

-Hey jeje...tranquilas yo también las extrañe mucho –Dijo Lily abrazándolas –Buen platiquenme sus veranos y yo les cuento el mío…

-No, no –Dijo Kari negando con la cabeza y sonriendo a la vez –Primero lo primero y lo mas importante, haber Lil como esta eso del chico en Barcelona eh? –Guiñándole un ojo.

-Pues...-Dijo Lily poniéndose colorada–Veraz…

-Me pregunto donde estará James…ya es tarde y si no se da prisa perderá el tren...-Dijo un chico bajito y regordete que estaba sentado junto a un chico de cabello castaño

-Tranquilo Peter, el siempre llega a tiempo…-Dijo el chico de cabello castaño que estaba leyendo un libro tranquilamente

-Así es…el nunca llegar…Cornamenta, Violet! Que gusto verlos –Dijo un chico de hermosos ojos grises y cabello azulado y se levanto a saludar a un joven de lindos y coquetos ojos marrones

-Canuto! –Dijo el chico de pelo desordenado abrazando a su amigo como si no lo hubiera visto durante años –Lunático! –Abrazando a un chico de pelo castaño –Que paso Peter –A este solo le sonrió

-James! –Lo saludo animadamente Peter –Hola Violet –Sonrojándose

-Oh...Hola Peter, Remus, Sirius –Sonriéndoles a todos

-Ya, ya…tranquilo Colagusano deja de babear x mi hermana…Lo ves hermanita lo traes loco x ti –Miro a la chica que estaba a su lado era muy guapa tenia el cabello negro y su tez era tan blanca como la nieve y tenia unos hermosos ojos celestes

Peter solo se sonrojo mas de lo debido y lo único que censo fue que en ese momento se lo tragara la tierra

-Si Jamsie, como digas –Le sonrió Violet y se sentó al lado de Remus que estaba clavado leyendo un libro – Que lees Remus? –Dijo interesada

-Leo "Alicia en el País Muggle" es muy interesante –Le sonrió gentilmente y le dio vuelta a la pagina

-Genial, Remus en cuanto lo termines de leer me lo prestas si? –Sonrió Violet

-Bueno ustedes dos no pueden dejar de ser unos "Eruditos"? –Dijo Sirius dándole énfasis a la palabra "Eruditos"

-No Sirius **¬¬ **–Dijo Violet echándole una mirada de "Que te importa"

-Me recuerdan a Evans esa chica es extraña...no cabe duda que por eso la apodan "La come libros"

-La...la...come libros! –Dijo James que había sacado una cerveza de mantequilla y atragantándose

-Así es amigo mío no lo sabias?...hace rato cuando llegue me tope desgraciadamente con Quejicus y oí a Regulus decirle a Evans "Esa asquerosa y repugnante sangre sucia es una come libros todo el tiempo se la pasa en la biblioteca"…Y Quejicus que le dice…"Si...a lo mejor le gusta ese lugar x que huele a Pocilga de muggles"

-No puedo creer que Sev alla dicho eso –Dijo Violet resignada –El es tan amable conmigo…

-Que que! –Dijo James sorprendido –Pero...es que...-Apretó el puño fuertemente –Si me topo con Quejicus y tu maldito hermano me las pagaran **¬¬ hay hermanita aun no te das cuenta que Quejicus es un…**

**-Calla! No hables así de el tu no lo conoces! –Dijo Violet algo enojada –No sabes lo que…**

**-Hey,Hey… calma tus instintos mi querida Violet-La interrumpió Sirius y entonces Violet le echo una mirada fría y luego Sirius miro a su amigo y dijo- Cornamenta amigo mío … En primera a ti no te gusta Evans verdad? –James miro x la ventana y se quedo callado, mientras tanto Peter los miraba expectante y Remus los miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido detrás de su libro -En segunda si Catrina Malfoy se entera va a poner a Evans como no tienes idea ya la conoces…Sabes como se puso el año pasado cuando defendiste a Evans de mi Primo Roger y de Regulus se puso histérica y fue de chismosa a decirle a Agatha y ella me vino a reclamar a mi...**

**-Si lo se…-Dijo James enojado- Tenias que recordármelo? **

**-Eso te manda x elegirte una novia…tan…como se dice? –Trataba de buscar las palabras que la describieran-Presumida, Sangrona, idiota y tarada…-Dijo Violet mirando a su hermano seria y cruzada de brazos**

**-Tranquila Violet –Dijo Sirius mirándola y luego se dirigió a James-Cornamenta tienes que tomar responsabilidades ahora que tienes una "novia"…además sabes que desde el año pasado salimos con Catrina y Agatha…no querrás…o...acaso es que en realidad te gusta Evans? –Dijo Sirius en tono burlón**

**-Que cosas dices Canuto! A mi no me gusta sabes que la que me gusta es Catrina…**

**-Esta bien Cornamenta…yo solo…Preguntaba –Sonrió burlonamente**

**Durante el camino los cuatro amigos junto con Violet platicaron de sus vacaciones y todas las aventuras que les había ocurrido, Remus fue el único que se quedo y no salio de viaje solo paseaba con sus padres x la bella ciudad de Londres, James y Violet fueron a los Alpes a esquiar durante todo el verano y Sirius que solo había estado una semana con ellos allá en Suiza, tuvo que regresar a casa y tuvo una reunión familiar con los Black…para el esas dos semanas fueron insoportables…ya que sus padres y sus tíos que no dejaban de hablar de lo "Genial" que era Regulus…la única con la que en realidad se la pasaba muy bien era con Andrómeda su prima**

**En ese momento el tren se detuvo repentinamente haciendo que todos los estudiantes su alborotaran y que sus baúles se les vinieran encima y que las luces de todos los vagones se apagaran**

**-Que paso? –Dijo Belle al intentar quitarse de encima un baúl**

**-No lo se –Dijo Lily que se había levantado del suelo y fue a ayudar a Belle**

**-Esto es muy extraño…-Dijo Kari-Por que el tren se detuvo tan repentinamente?**

**-Esto ya no me esta agradando…y si…hay no…no quiero ni pensarlo –Dijo Ginger preocupada**

**-Shh…Escuchen -Dijo Lily y se escuchaban pasos**

**-Que rayos…-Dijo Kari**

**-Silencio…-Dijo Ginger-Algo esta subiendo al tren-Dijo acercándose a la ventana…parecen personas...o...eso creo… **

**-N...no tengo miedo…No tengo…miedo...Piensa algo alegre…-Decía Gio que temblaba de pies a cabeza y había tomado el brazo de Lily**

**En ese momento en la puerta se reflejo algo…y la puerta del vagón de las Nighcats se abrió lentamente y……….**


End file.
